Vitamin A acid has already been known to possess antitumor activity and recognized as being effective for prophylaxis of development or therapy of experimental tumor developed on epithelial cells. However, the vitamin A acid is quite strongly toxic and due to this properties, vitamin A acid has not been brought into practice up to now as an antitumor agent.